


(in like a lion) out like a lamb

by ElasticElla



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, F/F, Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Noshiko meets Kali, the taller woman is sitting at a beat up bar and sipping a daiquiri. She's the most gorgeous person Noshiko's seen in a few decades, and she wonders at the luck that Kali should end up in her favorite bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(in like a lion) out like a lamb

**Author's Note:**

> for 21. a rarepair & maybe this orange #fe9a3d?

The first time Noshiko meets Kali, the taller woman is sitting at a beat up bar and sipping a daiquiri. She's the most gorgeous person Noshiko's seen in a few decades, and she wonders at the luck that Kali should end up in her favorite bar.

Later, she'll realize Kali had been watching her from the start, from before then even, and luck- luck had nothing to do with it. 

.

Kali tastes unique. It sounds trivial like that, but it's true. Noshiko's had her fair share of lovers over the centuries, and not one comes close to her flavor. 

It takes her an embarrassingly long time to identify the taste, or maybe she knew the whole time and didn't want to admit it, but Kali tastes like stolen power. 

(It shouldn't taste _good_.)

“ _Kiss me again_.”

. 

There's a nightmare- and she needs to call it that, even if it lies and claims to be a dream. It's been visiting Noshiko for weeks since she met Kali, visions of them humming with power and devouring one another. 

It takes three dreams for her to notice they're making love over a pile of corpses, and she can't unsee the image. Blood stains their hands and lips, but she can't stop kissing her. It rings true in a way that makes Noshiko dry heave upon waking, realization smashing into her. She knew the power had to come from _somewhere_ , she just hadn't thought about the _someone_. 

(She's been alive for hundreds of years, it's not like she can claim honest ignorance.)

.

The Right thing to do, the Good thing to do would be to end Kali. 

She knows this. She knows many things. 

Like: Noshiko knows she can't capture the werewolf, but she could kill her. 

Like: Noshiko can't stop Kali from killing, but she could join her. 

Like: the Easy thing to do would make her happy, at least for a hundred or so years. 

(Then guilt and self-hatred would crash in, and then who knows. Maybe she'd repent and try to save the world, finally actively interacting with the world's fate. Or maybe she'd crush out the last of her emotion, start viewing other beings as mere ants and smush them out of existence.)

.

The choice is obvious, painfully so. She can still love, feels too much compassion to let Kali run wild, or worse, join her. Her empathy won't stop acting up at the thought, chanting- _join, join, join_. She could make a druid tie their life forces together, turn Kali near-immortal too. The nightmare echoes, and she can't let it become true, can't allow herself to give in. 

Noshiko slits her throat in their bed, just as Kali wakes. The werewolf doesn't even have the decency to look surprised, only bitter. 

“You were supposed to love me more. Keep me f-orever.” 

“Shhh,” Noshiko says, cupping her face, “I know, I know.” 

Kali lets out a last growl, claws sinking into her shoulders as death robs her of any more words. 

Noshiko already knows she'll force the ten punctures into scars. 

(Whether they will be a reminder, or a warning, is unclear.)


End file.
